


Devil in the Sheets

by day_dreamer016



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Leakage, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Choking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Pole Dancing, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Submissive Finn, anal penetration, dominant Roman, sex dungeon, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreamer016/pseuds/day_dreamer016
Summary: (Snipbit from an old series I called WSE {World Stripping Entertainment} that I turned into a oneshot)Finn is a stripper for the local business, and Roman is a CEO of a local manufacturing business. They have been together since both found that the other could fill the other one's needs. This is just a normal night for the two lovers.





	Devil in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxambreignsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/gifts).



“Such a good lil dancer you are for me,” the large Samoan breathed as he watched his petite Irishman swivel his hips for him. It was a hypnotizing motion that Reigns had fallen in love with in the past years.   
And the love only grew more when Finn had looked back at him with a shy smirk. “Thanks, daddy,” he had whispered before spinning on the pads of his feet, tiptoeing over towards Roman. “Do I get a little prize for my too sweet show?” Finn continued as he then plopped down in Roman’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other man’s strong neck.   
Reigns hummed softly before letting out a small chuckle. Then he leaned in suddenly, attacking Finn’s neck with gentle suckling and even more careful kisses. Instantly the pale man tilted his head back with a hefty moan. He bit his lip, trying to quiet himself from his neighbors(for once Roman had come to visit him at his tiny, studio apartment). Sadly the attempt to stay silent was spoiled; Roman had slapped his bare ass cheek, gripping it like it was a lifeline. It made Finn cry out, pushing his plump butt into the big dog’s huge hand while also grinding into Roman’s lap.   
“F-Fuck, Roman, please…” Balor begged, voice high and whiny as he began to bounce.   
“Please  _ what _ , Finn.”   
The known ‘Devil of the Dancefloor’ nearly sobbed in want when Roman used that voice. The voice that meant Finn would be in for the long haul tonight. Something that would oftentimes be seen as unacceptable but it was so good for the Irishman.   
“I want-want… I want you  _ hurt  _ me, Roman. Break me.”

 

===

 

The drive back to Roman’s home was long and tedious. So many times Finn tried to get Roman into some kinky, side road car sex. But the larger man was set on some good, old dungeon play. Which Finn didn’t mind at all, especially if it meant that he would be getting tied up in his favorite place. So now here he was, laying atop the velvety covers of the king sized bed down in Roman’s basement. He had his ankles and wrists tied back behind him by some shiny, black leather. There was a spider gag holding his mouth wide open for his dom’s pleasure, who was standing over him. Tie undone and loose around his hickey covered neck, the zipper of his nice navy blue dress pants undone. It made Finn swallow thickly and his cock jump.

“I’ll never stop loving this sight,” Roman finally rumbled as he reached out to caress the Irishman’s face. “Skin like porcelain, perfect for bruises and bite marks,” the Samoan continued before closing his eyes and shivering. He then inhaled and exhaled, opening his eyes to reveal them to be a lighter green color. “Daddy is going to  _ wreck _ you.”

Balor’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head at the words. He struggled against his restraints as awkward whines and groans were forced out of his throat. Reigns finally tore the tie the rest of the way off along with the rest of his clothes, leaving him in just his silky looking briefs. Finn let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth at the sight, begging in his mind for his master to choke him with his cock. Which the Samoan did with no hesitation; walking right up to the other man as he tugged his underwear down around his ankles. His fat dick bobbed up and down, drooling precum that Finn strained his neck in order to just get a single taste.

“So eager, like always.” Reigns purred, grabbing hold of the girth of his dick and giving it a couple strokes. “You better slobber it up nicely, it’s the only lube you’re gettin’ tonight.”

The statement only seemed to encourage the smaller man even more. Opening his mouth wider, or trying to, Finn stretched out his tongue after allowing a pool of saliva to build upon it. Nastily, it slides down the pink muscle, dripping off the edges and making Roman lick his lips. But before Roman just shoved his cock inside the consenting mouth, he leaned to kiss the other’s tongue. Then he loosened his grip on his dick as he slid it over the tongue and down Balor’s throat. It was as warm and wet as always, making Roman hiss in pleasure before simply just pounding away, almost snapping Finn’s head backward every time. He simply couldn’t help himself, and neither could Finn with the way he swirled his tongue around the appendage. His eyes fluttered shut, and soon he was attempting to bob his head, forced Roman’s cock to go deeper. With each thrust, though, his esophagus was stretched to its limits, and his air was depleted. It wasn’t long before Finn was actually suffocating, but he didn’t care. This is what he wanted, and when Roman had suddenly stopped his thrusting and slid his cock out of his mouth, Finn couldn’t help let a sob escape.

Roman just snickered at the now tear-soaked face. “Poor baby, so cock-starved. Here, let daddy fix that,” the Samoan cooed as he moved around the bed to position himself behind the Irishman.

Then, without warning, Reigns had grabbed the other by his calves and pulled him back to the edge. He situated his waist between Finn’s legs, letting them rest on his hips. He then slapped his bear-sized hands on the small but plump ass of his submissive. Squeezing, Reigns spread the cheeks apart, practically snarling at the sight of the twitching hole. The man bit his tongue, refusing to lean down and give it a good eating. Even if the younger man deserved it. But Reigns was set on one thing and that was to tear his boy apart with his cock. With that in mind, the man finally just lined up his dick and plunged in without any resistance.

As Balor was shoved forward, he let out a high pitched wail. His face fell to the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head once more as Roman started really drill into him. It wasn’t long before Reigns started to hit those special bundle of nerves each and every time. It also wasn’t long until Finn was crying out in pure ecstasy. Drool dribbled down the side of his chin, the bed was screaming in protest with each harsh pound. The sound of skin slapping skin was bouncing off the walls, making Roman bite his bottom lip in excitement. At one point, the man reached over to untie his submissive’s leather binds, succeeding in doing so after a moment of trying to do so. Now Finn had reached back, grabbing at Reigns’ thighs inhumanely. He also made an effort to arch his ass upward so Roman could get flushed against him when pushing his cock back in, stretching him wider and wider.

“God  _ fucking _ dammit, you feel so good,” Roman growled as he leaned over the smaller man’s body, humping into him like a sex-crazed rabbit. “Your nasty little cunt takes me in so well, such a good whore for me!” He continued, making Finn whine as he bumped his ass back against the older man.

Eventually Reigns buried his face between Balor’s shoulder blades. The Samoan hissed and groaned, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar heat pool over his groin. Everything started to feel like fire; his cock burned and ached, his body’s temperature began to increase. He was edging closer and closer, so was Finn. He could tell by the way the man grew quiet, everything getting caught in his throat. Not to mention Roman could feel his insides convulsing and his prostate throbbing like an unsteady heartbeat.

Huffing and puffing now, Roman sank his teeth into Finn’s shoulder. K-nines sank in, breaking the skin and drawing blood. That was enough for the Irishman as he finally came, spilling his seed underneath the both of them. However, Roman wasn’t done---not stopping his bitting until Finn’s entire back was full of teeth marks and bleeding. He also made sure to milk everything out of him, holding off his own orgasm until he was being begged to stop. Finally, Roman had come to a stop, though, thrusting one last time to make sure he was fully flushed with Finn’s ass before releasing his own cum inside the Irishman. Finn found himself cumming again at the sensation of being filled with more than Roman’s dick. Once more his eyes fluttered shut and his limbs went limp. He sat there, ass up in the are, arms at his side, panting into the sheets as his belly was being filled with hot cum. It made his whole person shiver and twitch.

“Such. . . Such a good boy,” Roman panted as he stared down at his handiwork. All the bruised bites, the twitching hole around his cock that was red around the rim from being fucked open. Just the sight of pulling out and seeing Balor’s ass practically gaping had Roman half mas again.

Swallowing, the Samoan inhaled before crawling back on top of the man. He undid the clasp on the back of the gag, letting Finn spit it out of his mouth. For a moment the Irishman worked his mouth and jaw, opening and closing it, before rolling over onto his back to face his superior. He grinned cheekily and took hold of Reigns’ strong, meaty thighs.

“I’ve been a good boy.” Finn croaked, voice dry sounding from having his mouth open for a long period of time. “I think it’s time for my reward, daddy.” Roman’s eyes widened, gasping when Finn had thrust his small hips upwards, jabbing his own cock up between the Samoan’s asscheeks.


End file.
